Naruto Der verschwundene Sohn
by ShinjiSchneider
Summary: Eine Naruto-Geschichte die zeitlich vor den Chunin-Prüfungen stattfindet. Der Sohn einer reichen Dame ist verschwunden, Kakashis Gruppe wird angeheuert ihn zu finden... (Ist noch längst nicht abgeschlossen)rn(sorry dass ich nie weiter geschrieben habe, ir
1. Kapitel 1

**Naruto – Der verschwundene Sohn:**

Es ist etwa gegen 10 Uhr Morgens, die drei Genins Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto stehen zusammen mit Kakashi auf dem Gelände, auf welchem sie damals schon das erste Mal von Kakashi getestet wurden.

Auf einem Schild neben dem Grabstein steht folgendes:

Heutige Mission:

Holzhacken für einen Kunden.

Kapitel 1                 „Hidden Leaf Chainsaw Technique" 

Naruto richtet sich an Kakashi. „Kakashi-Sensei, wir warten hier schon 3 Stunden auf Sie!!"

Kakashi antwortet in seinem typisch schläfrigen Styl. „Ja, ich musste noch eine wunderschöne Frau vor einigen Banditen beschützen."

„Lügner" ertönt es zeitgleich von Sakura und Naruto.

Sasuke hebt seinen Kopf und sieht Kakashi an.

„Also Sensei, was für eine Mission soll das sein?"

Kakashi zeigt mit dem Finger auf das Schild. „Holzhacken"

Naruto verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickt seufzend gen Himmel. „Naja, es gab schon schlimmere Missionen......"

Er schaut Kakashi grinsend an: „Hey hey, Kakashi-Sensei, wo sind die Werkzeuge?"

Kakashi blickt ihn fragend an. „Welche Werkzeuge? Ihr werden das Holz von Hand und/oder mit euren Waffen hacken."

Von allen drei Genins ertönt gleichzeitig ein „WAAAAASS???"

Kakashi grinst, zumindest kann man seine zugekniffenen Augen als Grinsen betrachten. „Betrachtet es als Training.".

Kakashi stellt sich direkt vor die Gruppe und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ein kleines Waldstück. „Etwa fünf von diesen Bäumen sollten reichen, macht aus denen gutes Brennholz. Aber beeilt euch, wir sollten damit bis spätestens heute Abend fertig sein. Mal sehen wer am meisten Bäume fällt."

Als diese Worte ertönen, die sich klar nach einem Wettbewerb anhören, blicken sich Naruto und Sasuke mit eisernen Blicken an. In den Augen beider Jungen scheint es leicht zu funkeln.

Sakura steht mit einem eher genervten Gesichtsausdruck nebendran. „Kerle.." ertönt abschätzig aus ihrem Mund. Ihre innere Sakura jedoch streckt erfreut die Faust in die Luft. „Jawohl Sasuke, zeig ihm was du kannst!!"

„Also Leute, auf die Plätze...." Mit diesen Worten stellen sich die Genins alle in einer Reihe auf.

„Fertig..." Naruto und Sasuke machen sich bereit loszuspurten und überlegen sich wie sie am besten das Holz hacken könnten. Mit angespanntem Körper, sprintbereit und nur mit den Fingerspitzen am Boden warten sie auf das Startsignal.

Sakura beugt sich nach vorne und wartet ebenfalls darauf starten zu können.

Mittlerweile steht die Sonne hoch am Himmel, alles ist ruhig, lediglich das plätschern des Baches und das rascheln eines leichten Windes in den Blättern ist zu hören.

Seit dem bereitmachen zum Starten sind mittlerweile 30 Minuten vergangen.

Alle drei Genins sind immer noch startbereit mit den Augen streng nach vorne gerichtet. Naruto tropfen allmählich die Schweisstropfen von der Stirne. „Hey hey, Kakashi-Sensei, wann geht's los?" Er blickt in Richtung Kakashi.

Dieser sitzt gemütlich im Schatten eines Baumes und liest in seinem Lieblingsbuch „Come come Paradise", durch Naruto abgelenkt sieht er von seinem Buch hoch.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, das Buch war so spannend da hab ich euch ganz vergessen."

Die drei Genins fallen alle nach vorne weg als sie dies hören.

Sakura und Naruto richten sich beide relativ schnell wieder auf und schreien Kakashi wütend entgegen. „Ich dachte wir sollten uns beeilen!!"

„Jaja ist ja gut." Kakashi richtet sich langsam auf und stellt sich neben die Genins die sich mittlerweile wieder bereit gemacht haben.

„Auf die Plätze, fertig...." die Anspannung in den jungen Genins wächst.

„und LOS!!"

Sofort als das „LOS" ertönt, rennen alle drei auf die Bäume zu, Sasuke ganz vorne, dicht gefolgt von Naruto und Sakura mit immer grösserem Abstand.

Während er noch zu den Bäumen rennt, formt Naruto mit den Händen einige Zeichen. „Kage bunshin no Jutsu!!!!"

Aus einer Rauchwolke tauchen rund fünfzig Kopien von Naruto auf, die genau wie er auf das Waldstück zu rennen, jeder von ihnen ein Kunai in der Hand.

Ebenfalls im Lauf zieht Sasuke den grossen Shuriken aus seiner Tasche und klappt ihn auf. Danach springt er hoch in die Luft.

„Hidden Leaf Shadow Windmill" mit diesen Worten schleudert er den Shuriken in Richtung eines Baumes. Aus dem Schatten des ersten Shurikens tauchen gleich 3 weitere Shuriken auf. Alle vier Shuriken schlagen an beinahe derselben Stelle in den Baum ein und schlagen dadurch eine grosse Kerbe.

Naruto und seine Klone werfen nun alle gleichzeitig ein Kunai auf ihren Baum. Die Kunais ordnen sich alle nebeneinander und übereinander an und schlagen ebenfalls eine Kerbe in den Baum.

Sakura rennt ohne grösseres Aufheben direkt zu ihrem Baum und bleibt dort stehen um nachzudenken.

Als Sasuke den Baum selbst erreicht, zieht er die Shurikens mit viel Mühe wieder heraus und holt Abstand um erneut die Shadow Windmill durchzuführen.

Als Naruto den Baum erreicht, ziehen er und seine Klone die Kunais aus den Kerben und verteilen sich rund um den Baum, danach sticht jeder auf der gleichen Höhe in den Baum. Durch die Erschütterung fällt einem der Klone ein Bienenstock, welcher am Baum hing, direkt in die Arme.

Die Bienen scheinen darüber keinesfalls erfreut zu sein und beginnen auf Naruto und die Klone loszugehen. Schnell ist die ganze Wiese von wild herumrennenden und um Hilfe schreienden Narutos überfüllt.

Sasuke und Sakura haben selbst mit der Arbeit aufgehört und stehen regungslos da während sie Naruto beobachten. Aus dem Mund der beiden erklingt gleichzeitig ein „Baka".

Nachdem die Bienen von Naruto abgelassen haben, geht er wieder zurück zum Baum. Jeder Klon greift eines der Kunais und die Klone machen sich bereit loszurennen. „Hidden Leaf Chainsaw Technique" erklingt es aus dem Mund der Narutos, dann beginnen sie alle mit den Kunais im Stamm dauernd um den Baum herum zu rennen.

Sasuke und Sakura haben derweil ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen, während Kakashi gemütlich im Schatten eines Baumes sitzt und in seinem Buch liest.

Sasuke hat mit der Shadow Windmill weitergemacht und bereits einige grosse Kerben in den Stamm seines Baumes geschlagen.

Sakura hat damit begonnen einige Papierstreifen rund um einen Baum herum anzubringen.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden hat Sasuke seinem Baum genug Kerben verpasst, um ihn umwerfen zu können. Narutos Baum wurde, durch die im Kreis rennenden Narutos, wie durch eine Kettensäge bearbeitet und droht ebenfalls umzufallen.

Naruto und Sasuke drücken beide gleichzeitig gegen ihren Baum und beide Bäumen fallen gleichzeitig auf die Erde. Während Narutos Baum umstürzt verschwinden Narutos Klone. „Ein Baum!" ist ebenfalls gleichzeitig aus beider Munde zu hören, als die Bäume gleichzeitig den Boden berühren. Sofort starren sich beide Kontrahenten mit brennenden, hasserfüllten Augen an, als plötzlich einige Explosionen ertönen.

Als sich die beiden zu den Explosionen drehen, sehen sie Sakura wie sie neben drei, gerade umfallenden Bäumen steht und grinst. Ein scheues „Tihi" ist von ihr zu hören.

Während die anderen beiden lediglich mit Muskelkraft und Arbeit die Bäume fällten, brachte Sakura einige „Explosion Notes" rund um die 3 Bäume an um sie umzusprengen.

Kakashi steht grinsend auf und ruft die drei zu sich. „Ok, das reicht. Ich denke wir haben genug Bäume. Gehen wir zurück zum Hokage und holen uns einen neuen Auftrag.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2                 Eine neue Mission 

Nachdem das Holz gehackt und abgeliefert wurde, bricht die Gruppe auf um eine neue Mission zu holen. Als sie den Briefingraum betreten sehen sie eine festere Frau weinend vor dem Pult des Hokage stehen.

Als der Hokage die Genins erblickt ruft er sie zu sich.

„Gut, dass ihr da seid. Ich habe eine neue Mission für euch, sie dürfte ganz in eurem Sinne sein, es handelt sich dieses Mal um eine B-Mission.

Es geht um den Sohn dieser Dame. Am besten lasse ich es sie selbst erzählen."

Die Dame wendet sich der Gruppe zu, aus ihrem Schniefen und Weinen heraus kann man sie nur schwer verstehen.

„Mein kleiner Kenta ist verschwunden. Wenn ihm was zu gestossen sein kön... oh nein mein Kenta."

Kakashi nimmt sie zur Seite und befragt sie langsam und ausführlich. Nach einer Weile wendet er sich wieder an die Gruppe.

„Sie und  ihr Mann waren vor 2 Wochen geschäftlich unterwegs, als sie nach einigen Tagen zurückkamen war der kleiner Kenta weg. Sie sagte sie hätten alles durchsucht, das Haus, das Dorf, den umliegenden Wald, aber sie konnten nichts finden. Wir sollen nun ihren Sohn finden."

Sasuke und Sakura nicken stumm, Naruto brummelt derweil vor sich hin. „Mann, bloss weil die ihren eigenen Sohn verschusselt, muss ich jetzt Tagelang auf mein Ramen verzichten."

Kaum hat er den Satz fertig gesprochen knallt ihm schon von hinten Sakuras Faust auf den Schädel. „Hast du keinen Anstand?!" faucht sie ihn sofort an.

Dann wendet sie sich der Dame zu und verbeugt sich tief. „Tut mir sehr leid, wir helfen Ihnen gerne dabei Ihren Sohn zu finden."

Die Dame beginnt leicht zu lächeln und ihre Tränen versiegen ein wenig. Naruto sitzt mittlerweile neben Sasuke und reibt sich die grosse Beule am Kopf. Sasuke bleibt regungslos neben ihm stehen und blickt in Richtung der Frau. Dann erklingt aus seinem Mund ein leises „Selber schuld, du Vollidiot" in Richtung Naruto.

Sofort steht Naruto auf und blickt Sasuke wütend entgegen „SASUKE!!" schreit er laut während er aufsteht.

Beide stehen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber, man könnte schwören Blitze zu sehen die zwischen den Augen hin und her schiessen. Mit einem Male wird Naruto erneut von hinten niedergeschlagen.

„Naruto!!" erklingt es bedrohlich. Als sich Naruto umdreht, steht Sakura über ihm, mit flammenden Augen lässt sie ihre Faust knacken. Sofort laufen Naruto einige Schweisstropfen herunter. Unterwürfig nimmt er ganz schnell Abstand von ihr.

Wieder ist ein „Vollidiot" seitens Sasuke zu hören.

Kakashi steht derweil neben der Dame und hält sich eine Hand an den Kopf. Leise erklingt ein „ohje" während er langsam seinen Kopf schüttelt. Dann wendet er sich Hokage zu.

„Ich denke mal wir akzeptieren den Auftrag." Danach wendet er sich wieder der Gruppe zu. „Also gut, wir treffen uns morgen früh um 8 am Haupttor, seid pünktlich."

„DAS MÜSSEN AUSGERECHNET SIE SAGEN!!" rufen ihm Naruto und Sasuke aufgebracht zu.

Kakashi reibt erneut seinen Kopf und wendet sich der Dame zu. „Bis Morgen früh und keine Sorge, wir finden ihren Sohn".

Am nächsten Morgen finden sich alle gegen acht Uhr am Haupttor zusammen. Selbst Kakashi hat es geschafft rechtzeitig da zu sein.

Kakashi wendet sich an die Gruppe. „Also Leute, gehen wir."

Während die drei Genins vorangehen, geht Kakashi neben der Dame. „Nur eine kleine Frage.." erklingt aus seinem Mund, „wohin müssen wir eigentlich?"

Die Dame sieht ihn erstaunt an, bemerkt dann, dass sie bisher weder ihren Namen noch ihr Heimatdorf genannt hatte.

„Oh, tut mir leid, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Mein Name ist Subaru Asuka und ich komme aus dem Dorf Shinnoyama". Kakashi blickt sie ein wenig schräg an. „Hmm, aber Sie sind nicht zufällig verwandt mit Subaru Keiji, oder?".

Die Frau blickt ihn etwas überrascht an. „Hat sich sein Name so weit herumgesprochen? Erstaunlich." Sie lächelt ein wenig, das erste Mal seitdem sie das Dorf betreten hatte. „Keiji ist mein Ehemann.".

„Verstehe." Ist leise aus Kakashis Mund zu hören. Seine Augen verengen sich ein wenig als er beginnt nachzudenken. „Deswegen also eine B statt einer C-Mission, wir müssen den Sohn des reichsten Mannes der ganzen Umgebung finden. Naja, verständlich, dass der Hokage einer reichen Frau eher mehr Geld abzockt."

Dann blickt er wieder nach vorne. „Hey, hey Naruto nicht so schnell, du weißt doch gar nicht wo es hingeht."

Zusammen brechen sie auf, das Dorf Shinnoyama liegt etwa 500 Km südwestlich von Konoha, wäre also durch die Gruppe leicht in 4-5 Tagen erreichbar gewesen.

Da sie jedoch auch auf ihren Kunden aufpassen muss und die Dame nicht gerade gut zu Fuss ist, entschliessen sie sich zuerst ins nächste Dorf zu gehen, welches etwa 20 Km. westlich vom Dorf liegt.

Kakashi setzt sich an die Spitze der Gruppe: „Lasst uns zuerst nach Westen gehen, etwa 20 Kilometer entfernt gibt es ein Dorf. Da können wir uns nach einem Fortbewegungsmittel umsehen." Frau Subaru hebt ihren Kopf und lächelt. 

„Ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein, ich habe meinen Wagen in dem Dorf steh.." Bevor sie zu Ende sprechen kann ist bereits von Naruto und Sakura ein „Wagen????" zu hören.

„Hey, hey Kakashi-Sensei." Ist von Naruto zu hören. „Was ist ein Wagen?"

Kakashi läuft unbeirrt weiter. „Ein Wagen ist ein Fortbewegungsmittel ähnlich einer Kutsche, allerdings bewegt es sich ohne Pferde und kann einiges schneller fahren."

Naruto steht mit grossen Augen da. „Cool, und wieso hab ich so was noch nie gesehen?"

Kakashi bleibt kurz stehen und zeigt hinter Ihnen auf den Weg. Dieser Weg ist voller Fallen die ab einem gewissen Gewicht aktiviert werden, daher kann niemand mit Fahrzeugen irgendwelcher Art oder Pferden und ähnlichem zu unserem Dorf gelangen. Reine Vorsichtsmassnahme um uns vor Angriffen zu schützen." Kakashi schweigt kurz und blickt dann in den Himmel.

„Ausserdem sind diese Dinger so teuer, dass sich nur die reichsten so was leisten können. Lasst uns weitergehen, ihr drei sichert den Weg hinter ihr. Man weiss nie ob man angegriffen wird."

Die drei nicken und begeben sich hinter Frau Subaru. Dann gehen alle weiter in Richtung Westen. Naruto hinkt in Gedanken versunken ein wenig hinterher. „Ich frage mich wie dieser Wagen wohl aussieht."

Als Naruto den grossen Abstand bemerkt, beginnt er aufzuholen und schliesst sich erneut der Gruppe an.

Nach etwa 6 Kilometern und ein wenig mehr als einer Stunde laufen, meldet sich Naruto bei Kakashi. „Hey, Sensei. Ich muss mal pissen gehen."

Sakura sieht ihn wütend an. „Naruto, so spricht man nicht in Gegenwart von Damen!!". Frau Subaru lächelt nur amüsiert und Naruto geht sichtlich desinteressiert vom Weg in den Wald.

Kakashi hebt kurz seinen Kopf und blickt in Richtung Wald nachdem Naruto darin verschwunden ist und richtet ihn wieder nach vorne als Naruto wenige Minuten später aus dem Wald zurück kommt.

„Haaaaaah, das tut gut." Naruto streckt seine Arme aus. „Können wir weiter?" ist es verächtlich von Sasuke zu hören. Nach ein paar wenigen bösen Augenkontakten zwischen Sasuke und Naruto entschliesst sich die Gruppe weiter zu gehen.

Nach rund 50 weiteren Metern, springen von vorne aus den Bäumen drei Kerle aus den Bäumen und stürmen direkt auf Kakashi zu. Kakashi selbst dreht seinen Kopf in Richtung der drei Genins. „Beschützt Frau Subaru!". Danach dreht er sich wieder den drei Angreifern zu. Alle drei sind nun kurz vor ihm, mit gezücktem Kunai. 

Zwei der Angreifer werfen ihre Kunais auf die sich im Kreis um Frau Subaru aufgestellten Genins. Der dritte Angreifer schlägt mit seinem Kunai nach Kakashi. Der springt weg und wirft aus der Luft mit zwei Kunais auf die anderen beiden Kunais.

Als sich die vier Kunais kurz vor den Genins treffen sollten, fliegen Kakashis Kunais jedoch einfach durch die anderen Kunais hindurch und schlagen knapp vor Sakuras Füssen in den Boden ein.

„Bunshin??" erklingt es aus Kakashis Mund, als er mit grossen Augen zu den Genins blickt. In diesem Moment springen 3 Männer von hinten aus den Bäumen direkt auf Kakashi zu, der sich noch immer in der Luft befindet und nicht ausweichen kann. Die drei Bunshin, so was ähnliches wie Halluzinationen, verschwinden derweil.

Während Kakashi sich in der Luft den drei Angreifern zudreht, stehen Sakura und Naruto gebannt da und blicken zu der Action. Sasuke ist geistesgegenwärtiger, er greift sich drei Wurfsterne und wirft diese nach den drei Angreifern.

Kakashi wirft ebenfalls drei Wurfsterne die jedoch durch die Angreifer hindurch fliegen. Sasukes Wurfsterne fliegen ebenfalls durch die Angreifer hindurch.

Beide sind erneut auf denselben Trick hereingefallen.

Kakashi blickt hinunter zu den Genins. Plötzlich tauchen blitzschnell vor den drei Genins Ninjas aus dem Boden auf. Kakashi greift in die Seitentasche und bemerkt, dass er lediglich noch zwei Kunais bei sich trägt, so schnell er kann zieht er seine letzten beiden Kunais hervor. Eines der Kunais wirft er auf den Ninja vor Sasuke, das zweite auf Den vor Sakura.

Beide weichen notgedrungen aus, der Ninja vor Naruto jedoch steht so schnell vor Naruto, dass dieser keine Chance zum reagieren hat. Ehe er sich versieht, hat ihm der Angreifer beim pfeilschnellen Auftauchen bereits ein Kunai in die Brust gestochen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3                 Eine Wende 

So schnell wie er zugestochen hat, zieht der Angreifer das Kunai wieder hinaus und versinkt wieder im Boden.

Naruto hält sich die Brust und sackt auf die Knie. Sakura blickt ihm geschockt entgegen. „NARUTO!!!" ist laut zu hören als sie den Tränen nahe aufschreit.

Sasuke greift sofort nach seinem Kunai und stürzt auf den Ninja vor ihm zu. Sakura rennt zu Naruto ungeachtet dem Ninja der sie gerade angreifen wollte.

Dieser zückt selbst sein Kunai und rennt auf Sakura los.

Sakura kniet sich runter zu Naruto und sieht ihn besorgt an als vor ihr der Angreifer der Naruto angegriffen hatte erneut aus dem Boden mit dem Kunai in der Hand auftaucht.

Beide Angreifer holen mit ihren Kunais aus, Sakura blickt ihnen geschockt entgegen. Als die Kunais auf sie herunter sausen zuckt sie zusammen und schliesst die Augen.

Sasuke hat derweil das Kunai seines Angreifers mit seinem Kunai abgeblockt und blickt ihm mit den Sharingan tief in die Augen.

„Das war's." Ein Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht als er mit der anderen Hand einen harten Schlag in die Magengrube des Gegners rammt. Dieser sackt zusammen, sofort richtet sich Sasuke Sakura zu.

Diese öffnet ihre Augen erst wieder als sie eine Flüssigkeit auf ihrem Arm spürt. Als sie hinunter blickt sieht sie Blut, da sie selbst keine Wunde gespürt hat richtet sie ihren Blick sofort in Richtung Naruto, dieser ist jedoch nicht mehr da.

Als sie hoch blickt zu den Angreifern sieht sie nur noch wie beide Angreifer zur Seite geschleudert werden.

Dort wo eben noch die Angreifer standen, steht nun ein grinsender Naruto.

Sakura blickt ihn mit tränenerfüllten Augen an. „Naruto? Wie, was wo?".

Er grinst noch breiter und antwortet ganz langsam. „Ka-ge bun-„ bevor er fertig sprechen kann hat er schon von Sakura einen Faustschlag kassiert.

„TU SOWAS NIE WIEDER!!!" schreit sie ihn an, die Tränen laufen mittlerweile ihr Gesicht herunter. Naruto sitzt am Boden und hält sich die Wange.

„Mann, Sakura versteht auch gar keinen Spass."

Kakashi ist mittlerweile gelandet und bindet die drei ohnmächtigen Ninjas an den nächstbesten Baum.

„Gute Arbeit Sasuke und Naruto."

Frau Subaru steht derweil regungslos mit grossen Augen und offenem Mund da.

„Wa-, was war das gerade?"

Kakashi dreht sich ihr zu. „Diese drei Ninja hier haben uns angegriffen, mit Trugbildern haben sie mich reingelegt um die drei ungestört angreifen zu können."

„Aber wieso haben Sie vorhin diese Wurfmesser nur auf diese beiden Angreifer geworfen und den blonden Jungen nicht verteidigt?"

„Ich hatte nur noch zwei Kunais und…." bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann spricht Sasuke dazwischen „wozu auf Narutos Angreifer schiessen? Es war doch offensichtlich, dass dies nicht wirklich Naruto war."

Während Frau Subaru mit einem grossen Fragezeichen auf dem Kopf dasteht reibt sich Naruto grinsend den Kopf.

„Ihr habt es also gemerkt was?"

„Was gemerkt?" blickt Frau Subaru fragend in die Runde.

„Aaalso," beginnt Naruto, „auf dem Weg hierher hörte ich ein Rascheln in den Bäumen. Da jedoch kein Wind wehte gab es keinen Grund für dieses Rascheln. Für einen Vogel war es zu gross.

Als ich sagte ich würde pinkeln gehen habe ich mich in einem Gebüsch versteckt und mittels Kage Bunshin einen Klon von mir erzeugt den ich zurück geschickt habe.

Ich bin dann mit einigen hundert Metern Abstand der Gruppe gefolgt um bei einem Angriff eingreifen zu können. Genau dies tat ich."

„Du hattest Glück, dass es sich nur um schlechte Chunins handelte Naruto" ruft ihm Sasuke zu. „Jeder andere hätte das sofort bemerkt."

Naruto blickt ihn mit zornigen Augen an. „Du bist doch bloss neidisch, dass ich dir dieses Mal die Show gestohlen habe."

Beide starren sich erneut mit bösen Blicken in die Augen.

„Das reicht!!" ruft ihnen Kakashi entgegen, dann dreht er sich den gerade wieder zu sich gekommenen Angreifern zu. „Ok, warum habt ihr uns angegriffen?"

Die Angreifer drehen ihren Kopf von ihm weg.

„Verstehe" er hält einem der Ninjas ein Kunai an die Kehle. „Und du willst wirklich nicht mit mir darüber sprechen weswegen ihr uns angegriffen habt?"

Der Ninja blickt ihm tief ins Auge, Schweiss rinnt langsam auf der Seite herab, trotzdem schweigt er.

Kakashi richtet sich wieder auf. Während er sich aufrichtet packt er das Kunai zurück in die Seitentasche. Dann richtet er sich den Genins zu.

„Ok, gehen wir weiter."

Die Genins und Frau Subaru sehen ihn etwas überrascht an und folgen ihm dann, die Angreifer lassen sie an den Baum gefesselt.

„Hey hey Kakashi-Sensei! Warum gehen Sie einfach weg?" ruft ihm Naruto nach. Bereits als er den Satz zuende gesprochen hat, hat er Kakashi schon eingeholt.

Kakashi blickt ihn an. „Sie hätten es uns sowieso nicht gesagt, der Blick des einen Ninja war voller Angst, aber er hatte keine Angst vor mir. Wir müssen wachsam sein, die Mission könnte gefährlicher werden als wir dachten."

Mit diesen Worten richtet Kakashi seinen Blick wieder in Richtung des Weges.

Naruto schluckt kurz und die fünf setzen ihren Weg fort. Vorne Kakashi und Naruto, danach kommt Frau Subaru und abschliessend Sasuke und Sakura.

Nach etwa 3 Stunden Fussmarsch erreicht die Gruppe das Dorf, auf dem Ortschild steht gross geschrieben „Kohodo".


End file.
